


Safe to Land

by fayedartmouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, Hurt Thor, Hurt/Comfort, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayedartmouth/pseuds/fayedartmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a calling, of the utmost importance, to protect someone or something that you deem at a greater value than your own life.  Such a sacrifice is unparalleled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe to Land

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or the Avengers.
> 
> A/N: Beta thanks to lena7142, who also gave me the idea of this fic. This is set after Thor 2 by a ways, taking certain assumptions from the end of that movie and the likely trajectory of the MCU. So spoilers for Thor 2 and the Avengers.

“Wait, you called us together for _this?_ ”

Tony Stark sounds annoyed. He has not taken his seat about the table yet, even though the rest of the group has all settled comfortably around in one of the helicarrier’s main meeting rooms. Thor might prefer to stand, but he takes cues from his fellow Avengers, and shows deference to Nick Fury’s leadership in this regard.

It is Nick Fury’s call that they are heeding, after all. Thor takes orders warily, but he knows the value of the command structure. He is a warrior, after all.

The same can not be said of all his friends. While many know how to fall in line respectfully, Tony Stark remains adamantly opposed to humility. Thor wonders if being stripped of his powers and exiled to a foreign planet might help fix that, but that is not a punishment he wishes to inflict on Tony.

Or an innocent alien planet.

“I mean, come on,” Tony says. “It’s not like Commissioner Gordon put the Bat Signal in the sky all the time. It’s called restraint. Though considering that I’m talking to the people who made a flying air craft carrier, I suppose the concept is a little lost.”

In truth, Tony Stark looks more annoyed than usual. After growing up with Loki, Thor has learned to detect sarcasm, which is especially helpful in his communication with Tony. He may not always find it humorous, as he knows it is intended to be, but he has become accustomed to it in their day to day living situation.

It is awkward sometimes, being an Asgardian living amongst humans. But his friends are exceptional people, and even if they were not, they are his friends. They have earned his loyalty.

Even so, Thor is not entirely sure he understands Tony’s reticence in this situation.

“I mean, I know it’s fun to pull out the superhero card because you can, but if we show up on the six o’clock news every other week, we sort of lose our sparkle,” Tony continues.

“We’re not here to sparkle,” Steve objects.

“But Stark does have a point,” Natasha says. “You don’t send your elite team on low tier missions.”

“But this isn’t just a low tier mission,” Banner concludes, eyeing Fury skeptically. “This isn’t just a package.”

“Oh, of course not,” Tony says. He turns toward Fury knowingly. “There’s always something more.”

Nick Fury takes a measured breath. As a leader, he is secretive, a tactic which Thor does not always appreciate but he has come to understand more. He sometimes credits Loki with this maturity in his understanding, though he is not always certain that is a compliment to his brother.

Even so, Nick Fury is resolved; he is steady. He does not flinch at Tony’s sarcasm; he does not yield to Natasha’s doubt or Banner’s skepticism. He handles Steve’s unparalleled commitment to good and Clint’s singular focus. It is to his credit, and though there is cause to question his means, Thor has never found reason to doubt his ends.

“It’s a piece of technology we recovered in Germany,” Fury says. He looks to Steve. “You’d probably recognize it.”

Steve tilts his head. “Hydra?”

“We think so,” Fury continues. “But we need to move it to a secure location to analyze it.”

“Going to make weapons with that one, too?” Tony asks snidely.

“We haven’t decided anything because we don’t want to risk using it in the open,” Fury says. “That’s where you come in.”

“It’s not very subtle,” Clint interject.

Natasha nods, picking up Clint’s line of thought. “If you’re looking to keep something on the downlow, sending your top team is sort of not the way to go.”

“Normally, I would agree,” Fury says. “And we do have some experienced teams in operation, but frankly, after the issue with the Tesseract, I’m not willing to take any chances. If this thing has superhero capabilities that might accidentally call out to the sky, I want my only team of alien-defeating defenders on hand to prevent that.”

“So, we’re bodyguards,” Tony concludes. “After years of defending this planet, we’ve been reduced to _bodyguards._ ”

“I think Fury has a point--” Steve starts.

“Bodyguards,” Tony says again. “For a, what? Computer? Magic sparkling cube?”

“We don’t know what it is,” Fury says. “We don’t know what it does. To be frank, we don’t even know how to move it safely.”

“Have you performed any analysis on the substance?” Banner asks.

“Enough to know it warrants concern,” Fury says.

There is a moment of silence at this. Tony does not look happy, but Steve appears more worried than annoyed. Bruce now looks curious, and Natasha exchanges a wary look with Clint. They all have their doubts; they all have their reservations. It is something singular about this team, Thor has discovered. The warriors three, the Lady Sif -- they had been undeterred, ready to follow him into battle with almost no hesitation. These mortals, however -- they fight with a reluctance that comes only from the reality of their frailty. Loki might have thought this weakness.

Thor finds it to be a strength. He, too, has learned the benefit of such caution. It has changed him. Ironically, he feels it has made him stronger.

Even so, he knows when the fight is worthy. And he does not walk away.

He nods stolidly. “Very well, then,” he says. “When do we leave?”

-o-

There is further information, which Thor finds less than useful. He does not regret his decision to stay with the Avengers on Midgard, but he does find some of their customs cumbersome. There is always paperwork and mission files. On Asgards, plans are made and implement by edict of the king. Without such a streamlined command structure, the Midgardians take longer.

Thor does his best not to complain, but he does find it boring. He is not the same fool-hardy youth he once was -- he understands the implications of war much better now -- but he will not deny there is a certain exhilaration to be had.

Such exhilaration is harder to attain when bogged down in meetings.

By the time they are inside the Quinjet, Thor finds himself anxious.

Natasha and Clint are in the front, talking quietly to each other as they warm up the engines. Bruce is organizing his bag while he situates himself in one of the seats along the far wall. Tony sighs, putting on a pair of sunglasses and kicking back next to Bruce. “Someone wake me when we’re over Europe,” he says. “Until then, consider me indisposed.”

He puts in the tiny earbuds and crosses his arms over his chest and settles down in what seems like sleep. Stark is cavalier, but it is only partially true. These people, the Avengers, they all wear their disguises and not merely when they are saving the world.

Thor sits down across for them. The jet still feels small to him. And slow. But traveling as a team seems to matter. To be a team, Thor knows now, is to make certain sacrifices. They are better together.

After losing Loki to his own devices, Thor is not so quick to take such loyalty for granted.

It has been a while since he has heard from his brother, he reflects wistfully. After leaving the throne in Asgard, Loki had escaped amongst the stars. Years ago, Thor might have chased him.

Now, Thor is ready to stay true to those who desire his help.

Steve sits next to him, freshly adorned in his suit. He smiles at Thor as he buckles up. “I’ll bet this isn’t what you thought you’d be doing when you left Asgard.”

Thor smiles back, fondly now. “I made my choice knowingly,” he says. “I have many regrets, but few about that.”

Steve nods, adjusting the straps. “Well, I know I’ve said it before, but we are thankful for your help,” he says. 

Thor shakes his head. “I have been the cause of many of the more serious incursions on this planet,” he says. “I feel compelled to assist you.”

“Well, I can respect that,” Steve says. “But, between you and me, I think you’ve paid your dues. How long have you been here? Three years?”

Years. This is a decidedly Midgardian concept, and though Thor has adjusted to many things, the acute sense of time is not among them. After centuries in Asgard, the three years as a full time resident on Midgard feel like nothing more than the blink of an eye. Small and fleeting.

But not insubstantial. For the first time in his life, he no longer defines his hours by the battles he fights but by the people he is with and the good he can do. He has learned; he has helped; he has loved. Video games at Stark Tower. Traveling the world with Jane. The honor of housekeeping. For all the times he has consulted with Nick Fury about the threats from the stars, he has spent double that learning to be human.

This is why he left Asgard. To do the things a king could never do; to be the man a king would never deem fit to serve.

He nods back. “Yes, last month,” he says. “Jane and I celebrated an anniversary of sorts.”

At that, Steve grins. “So it’s not without its perks.”

Thor finds himself blushing just slightly. “This is true,” he says. “But as I said, I have no regrets about my time here. I have found it very fulfilling.”

“Good,” Steve says. He glances around at the rest of the team. “It’s taken us awhile, but I think we’ve come together.”

Thor nods heartily. “We are a fit group,” he says. “Unique and able warriors, among the most capable of all the realms.”

Steve grins. “When you put it like that, I worry Tony may be right,” he says. “Playing bodyguard hopefully won’t be a letdown.”

Thor inclines his head. “I do not why you would see it as such a lowly task,” he says. “On Asgard, only the best warriors are entrusted as bodyguards. It is a mark of honor and a sign of worth to be counted as one of the guard.”

“Well, this isn’t royalty or anything,” Steve says. “Truthfully we don’t even know what this is.”

“Perhaps not, but we are all committed to the trial,” he says. “A bodyguard is just another type of warrior. It is a calling, of the utmost importance, to protect someone or something that you deem at a greater value than your own life. Such a sacrifice is unparalleled.”

Steve watches him, eyebrows up. “And they think I’m the idealistic one.”

Thor chortles, patting Steve on the shoulder. “I do not think it idealistic,” he says. “I merely think it an honor.”

“Well, then,” Steve says. “It’s an honor we’ll carry together.”

Thor nods resolutely, settling back at Natasha and Clint ready for takeoff. He looks at his compatriots, each one valuable in his own right, and has no second thoughts about this journey.

-o-

He has been told that the Quinjet is one of the fastest modes of travel available on the planet earth.

This is more evidence that his presence is, in fact, useful.

He finds it interesting, really. When he first came to Midgard, he had been adrift, uncertain of his calling. On Asgard, his role had always been assumed, by himself more than anyone. He could still hear the thundering halls, rejoicing his victories.

Now he celebrates with weak mead and pop tarts. He is no better than his friends; no more is expected of him. This is not the role he was born to fill.

This is the one he has chosen for himself.

He still thinks of his father, back on Asgard. His family has suffered much since Thor’s mistake with the Frost Giants. From Loki’s fall to the loss of his mother, his father has endured much. Loki has left again, and Odin sits upon the throne, his only remaining heir dallying among mortals.

Thor knows what people think. Sometimes, he doubts his choice, too.

But when he fights in battle; when he works alongside his friends; when he kisses Jane.

There are causes worth fighting for, but the people matter more.

Sadly, Thor reflects, this is another lesson he’s learned from Loki.

Some mistakes must never be repeated even if others are worth making time and again.

-o-

Thor is more thoughtful than he used to be, but when the time for action comes, he is still just as ready. For he knows the value of quiet moments.

But he still loves the thrill of battle.

The adrenaline surging, pulsing through his veins. Mjolnir at the ready, prepared for whatever foe may present itself.

This, however, is what what Stark would call underwhelming.

“It definitely looks like Hydra,” Steve says, looking at the device. It had not been hard to find, positioned in the middle of an abandoned storage facility in a Midgardian city Thor does not recognize. The SHIELD team has opened the crate in which the device has been hidden and cleared away any surrounding materials. Other than that, it appears entirely untouched.

Bruce is squatting, head tilted as he squints his eyes. “It seems to have a lot of the same properties,” he notes. But then he points to some of the obvious wiring. “But this seems more rudimentary than we’re used to seeing.”

“Not the power source,” Tony says from behind his iron mask. “You can’t tell me that type of energy is rudimentary. The readings from that thing...are off the chart.”

“Well, not the power source,” Bruce agrees with a nod toward the glowing blue center. This obvious power source is the only clear indication of anything amiss at all. “But the device itself. It doesn’t look alien.” He glances back to Thor. “Do you know anyone who would do something like this?”

“The power source does look similar to the Tesseract, though not quite as strong,” Thor says with a discerning look at the object. He is well educated, though he must admit he did not retain as much of the academic learning as Loki. It had never interested him, and as a youth he’d been more prone to hitting his way out of problems. With Mjolnir in his reach, the idea of thinking his way out of things had seemed quaint. It is uncomfortable sometimes, thinking of himself as an expert in anything beyond fighting, but he does what he can. “However, the rest of the device, as you have noted, does not look advanced enough to be of another race.”

Tony scoffs. “Did you really just insinuate that we are the least advanced civilization?”

Natasha comes up beside him, an eyebrow arched. “Have you met an alien that makes you think otherwise?”

“Well, the ones that come here are going to be more advanced, sure,” Tony says. “But we’ve met two Asgardians and one really wasn’t anything to brag about.”

Thor stiffens. He knows the humans have reasons to dislike his brother. Even so, their barbs are hard to take. He has learned to hold his tongue, however. Restraint, Jane Foster calls it. A hard skill, indeed.

“Thor’s right, though,” Bruce says, sitting back on his heels. “This looks pieced together. Like two different types of technology.”

Steve frowns. “So we’re not the first ones to find this?”

Bruce nods. “I’m guessing someone tampered with the original power source,” he says. “Maybe they found a piece leftover from Hydra and decided to see what they could do.”

“That explains why Fury wanted us here,” Tony says. “If we’re already playing second, he wants to catch up and quick.”

Hawkeye comes up. “Perimeter is still clear,” he says. “The SHIELD team in place has it secure, and there’s no sign that anyone is coming back for this thing.”

At that, Steve looks vexed. “What is it doing here in the first place? This hardly looks like a Hydra facility.”

“Well, there are lots of people who would want access to this kind of power,” Bruce says.

“But not very many who would know what to do with it,” Tony remarks.

“Sure, but look at it,” Bruce says. “I’m not sure they did know what to do with it.”

“Maybe that’s why it’s abandoned?” Natasha asks.

“Either way, we should book it and go,” Clint says. He looks around. “Even with the security, this isn’t a defensible position.”

Steve looks back to Bruce. “Is it stable?”

Bruce shrugs. “As far as I can tell, yes,” he says. “I mean, it’s smaller than the Tesseract, and there’s every indication that it’s more contained and not as powerful.”

Tony grunts. “That’s relative,” he says. 

The others look at Tony.

Thor nods. “The Tesseract had the power to rip through space, possibly even time if used correctly.”

“This thing, though,” Tony says, gesturing one metal arm toward it. “It’s probably just got the force of a bomb.”

“How big of a bomb?” Steve asks.

“Enough to do damage to many of your people,” Thor reports.

“More like most of France,” Tony says.

They look at him again, surprised.

“Give or take,” Bruce says. “Honestly this is all just conjecture. We don’t even know what this wiring is meant to do.”

“Right,” Steve says. “We just know we found alien technology with human tampering.”

“In the middle of a vacant warehouse in France,” Natasha concludes.

“Not suspicious at all,” Clint mutters.

“Fury’s a bastard,” Tony says.

“These things may all be true,” Thor says, stepping forward. “But none of it changes our objective. Can we move it or not?”

Everyone looks back to Bruce.

Bruce looks at the device. “I guess there’s just one way to find out.”

He sighs a little, and then braces himself. He reaches down, fingers flexing as he tentatively approaches it.

Around him, the Avengers tense, reflexing taking over. They have been here before, so many times. It all comes as second nature. Natasha reaches for her gun; Tony’s metal suit shifts. Hawkeye takes a cautious step back and though Steve refuses to move from Bruce’s side, he wets his lips in anticipation as he lifts his shield.

Thor stands still. He does not run from responsibilities, no matter what danger they present. He will stand among his friends, first among them if needed.

Bruce swallows, inclines his head. His fingers touch. He pauses, then lifts.

Something clicks, then buzzes. Bruce pulls his fingers away as the device starts to glow blue.

“Well that’s unexpected,” Bruce says, starting to sound a little nervous.

Natasha has her gun; Hawkeye pulls his bow. Steve blanches. “What happened?

“Um,” Bruce says. He looks back at them. “It looks like we activated it.”

“Activated what?” Steve asks.

“A bomb,” Tony concludes for everyone. “That’s what the wiring is. Someone booby trapped the device to make sure whoever came along wouldn’t get their hands on it.”

Steve looks incredulous. “They were trying to protect it?”

“Or they just wanted to annihilate the better part of France,” Natasha concludes.

“Do we know how to stop it?” Clint demands.

“I don’t even know exactly what it is,” Bruce protests.

“Well, I’m going to take a wild guess and say that the increased glowing is a bad thing,” Tony says.

“But what do we _do?_ ” Steve demands.

There is a tense, horrible moment. The heartbeat in a battle when all parties realize there is no good resolution. The Avengers can fight any foe; they can vanquish any enemy.

But this is no battle.

There is no war.

They are bodyguards, assigned to protect a cause that they value higher than their own lives. Thor returned to Midgard for Jane, but so much more. Because he wanted to fight a higher battle; he wanted to defend a great honor than the throne of Asgard.

He is here for Jane Foster.

And Tony Stark. And Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff.

And the rest of humanity.

The blue substance glows, and Thor does not know what it is exactly, but he has seen such surges before -- before they wipe out a battlefield or destroy a city. He will not let that happen here.

Not with his friends.

He left his birthright, gave up his life.

In some ways, it makes this choice very easy.

Stepping past his companions, he pulls Bruce to his feet. “Hey, wait--”

Thor does not listen.

“Whoa, you can’t--”

“What are you--”

“Wait--”

Thor barely hears them. Instead, he bends over and takes the gleaming device into his hands. It is unsettlingly light as it starts to pulse, and he can feel the power turning into burning heat as he presses it close to his armor and brings Mjolnir up in his other hand.

“Thor--”

“We can find another way--”

“If we can stabilize the power source--”

“This is crazy--”

“We should just cut the blue wire!”

“Put it _down--_ ”

“ _Thor!_ ”

Their words are drowned out, however, when the thunder crashes and he breaks through the ceiling, taking to the sky and sparing not one last moment to look back at all that he is leaving.

-o-

Thor has always thought that he was to die in glorious battle. He imagined a monument to his form, joyous odes being sung throughout the ages of his impressive feats.

But Thor has no desire to die.

This is the way it is, living among mortals. Their fragility reminds him that things end, things pass. The promise of Valhalla does not mean all that it once did.

People die; relationships are torn asunder. Not all is good in the world; not all is gain. Every victory carries a consequence; some defeats are worth enduring.

He holds the device closer still, even as the heat starts to burn through the metal on his arm. He can feel the armor on his chest grow weak, the heat pressing deep even as the cold air of the sky whips by his face. Still, he pushes higher, above the clouds where the air grows thin. He narrows his eyes as he approaches the edge of the atmosphere.

It is no longer the battle Thor seeks, but the cause worth fighting for.

These are the lessons of Jane Foster. Of the Avengers.

Of Loki.

The thought of Loki still hurts him. For all that his brother has done to him, for all the lies and the hurt and the betrayal, he is still the one person Thor cannot save. Thor can be an Avenger; he can fight on behalf of all the realms, and his little brother is still lost to him.

His chest aches, and his arm feels deadened. It takes all his strength to shift the object in his hands and hurl it out into space. The task should not be so laborious, but the flight has taken its toll on him. Even so, he watches as the device hurtles through the air, reaching the black.

Thor smiles, feeling relief spread over him.

A cause greater than himself.

Something worth dying for.

He fights for Loki; he fights for his friends. He fights for the protection of Midgard and all the realms. He fights for what is good.

He fights until he is spent, whether he wins or not.

He fights until it is over.

Then, before Thor can turn back toward Midgard, the device explodes, the blue light expanding, filling the void of space before crashing in on itself. There is no sound; there is only light. The display is terrifyingly spectacular, testament to the great force of the power being held by the device. Here, it is merely an impressive display.

Miles and miles and miles away from the innocent people of Midgard. There is no one here to be injured.

No one here but Thor.

The force of the blast is fast and strong, and injured as he is, Thor is too slow. He shifts direction with Mjolnir, but the shockwave is on him, overcoming him with a sudden, terrible furor that rattles his organs and deafens his ears. His fingers go lax, and he vaguely feels Mjolnir slip free, dropping from his hand and he has no strength with which to call it back. The force numbs the pain, burning through every synapse until he is stupefied, too dazed to think.

Too dazed to move.

Too dazed to do anything but fall.

-o-

He falls hard, plummeting down through the sky. Tumbling, he loses his bearings until he breaks through a cloud and sees the ground far below him.

This is what it is like, then. This is what it is like to fall.

He remembers Loki, dropping into the abyss. He remembers the broken look on his brother’s face as the darkness consumed him. It was the last time his brother had looked at him with regret. The fall changed him, and not for the better. He had not counted on Loki to survive.

Sometimes, he thinks Loki would have been better off if he had not.

Still, Thor cannot wish such a fate upon his brother. While Loki breathes, there is hope. Perhaps he is falling still; perhaps he can be stopped and pulled to safety.

Perhaps.

That is no longer Thor’s fight.

The wind screams in his ears, burning his eyes. His vision starts to fade. He remembers his friends; he remembers Jane.

He remembers Loki.

He does not regret falling for those he cares about. But he regrets falling before he could see his brother saved.

Ultimately, though, Thor has no choice. He is no god. He is not immortal.

The darkness seeks to claim him, and Thor no longer fights.

Then, green fills his vision, and everything stops.

-o-

When he wakes, he is alone. The field is unfamiliar, the tall reeds blowing gently above his head, silhouetted against a brilliant blue sky. 

He is on Midgard, then.

Midgard, he realizes. Not Valhalla.

Which means…

Startled, he pushes himself up. His body protests, a deep ache flaring in his chest. He looks down, surprised to see that his armor has been melted away. The skin beneath is singed but surprisingly intact. Still, both of his arms function and when he flexes his fingers, he can feel each one.

Asgardians heal quickly, but not like this.

He frowns, looking around him. He shouldn’t have even survived the fall. At that height, there would have been no way. His body should have been broken and strewn about, with trees felled and earth torn up.

But there is no crater.

There is no destruction.

It is as if he did not fall at all.

Confused, he moves slowly to his feet. His body protests, but he ignores it, stumbling slightly as he gets his footing. His vision is blurred, and it takes some effort to stay upright, but when he looks down he sees something unusual in grass next to him.

It is smoking, though not of destruction. No, this is a careful job, the earth scorched in fluid, flared lines, as though by a familiar hand that reached down from the sky.

The smoking letters are nothing more than embers now, smoldering next to Thor. Their text, though, is unmistakable.  
 _  
IDIOT  
_  
For a moment, Thor is dumbfounded. There are few beings capable of this; fewer still that he would think would intervene on his behalf. Even if Heimdall did see his fall, he would have had little time to stop it. No, the person who did this had been watching him.

A flash of green.

A word of condescension.

Thor smiles, for there is only one person.

Grinning now, he holds out his hand, calling to Mjolnir.

It is time to return to his purpose.

-o-

It is no short trip, much to his surprise. He fell far, and by the time he finds his friends, they are nearly besides themselves with worry.

“What were you thinking?” Steve seethes, running a hand through his hair. “We’re a team, you don’t just go off like that--”

“Yeah, and for the record, I’m the one who thought up the bomb in space thing,” Tony says.

“We didn’t even have a chance to try to disarm it,” Bruce says.

“Well, disarming probably would have killed us,” Natasha says.

“I still think the blue wire was worth a shot,” Clint says with a shrug.

Thor chuckles, shaking his head. “I do apologize,” he says. “I realize my actions were brash and against our normal code of conduct. However, I did not see the value in risking all of our lives when there was a simple solution.”

“But we’re a _team,_ ” Steve says. “I thought we were past this--”

“I assure you,” Thor says. “I meant no disrespect.”

Steve sighs. “It’s not just that,” he says. He falters. “We don’t want to lose you.”

“It would be pretty hard to replace the demigod on the team,” Tony says.

“It is not my intention to leave,” Thor says. “But I will always do my duty to the team. The importance of that is greater than my own life.”

“Yeah, well,” Natasha says. “We prefer thinking of that as an absolute last resort.”

“How did you survive anyway?” Bruce asks. “That was one hell of a fall.”

Thor finds himself smiling again. “It was not as bad as I might have thought.”

Clint raises his eyebrows. “I’m not sure how it could have been much worse,” he says. “We saw you go down. You lost the hammer.”

Thor shrugs. He could tell them his suspicions, but somehow he knows that the thought of Loki monitoring their actions will probably not be very reassuring to them. In truth, Thor knows it is probably not entirely innocent. But the fact remains that the universe is full of bodyguards -- some are just more begrudging than others.

“Indeed and I nearly lost all my hope as well,” Thor admits, looking gratefully at each of his friends. “But I found both in the end, just as I have found you. And for now I believe that is all that matters.”


End file.
